


VID: Cat's in the Cradle

by daasgrrl



Category: Fortysomething, House M.D., Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was Sherlock Holmes. And Holmes brought forth the brilliant doctor <em>House</em>, embodied by the lovely Hugh Laurie. Who prior to that in <em>Fortysomething</em> played a slightly less brilliant doctor, Paul Slippery, who begat three sons, the eldest of whom was played by the equally-lovely-if-somewhat-peculiarly-named Benedict Cumberbatch. Who of course grew up to play <em>Sherlock</em>. And the Universe looked upon its work and pronounced it good. And then my head exploded. (Thanks <em>so very much</em>, <b>karaokegal</b>...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Cat's in the Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> My first multifandom vid. I actually started this before news of _House_ 's cancellation broke, but in a way it seems a fitting tribute to two - really three, if you include the original canon - of my most influential fandoms, past, present and future. I love _Sherlock_ for many of the same reasons I love _House_ , so the father and son connection was irresistible. And in some sheltered corner of my brain, entirely divorced from reality, I almost... kind of... believe it *g*

I came up with and rejected about a dozen titles for this vid: _Ouroboros_ (classy, no?), _Sons of the Father_ , _Like Father, Like Son, Daddy Dearest,_ _Of House and Holmes_ , _A House is not a Holmes_ , _There's No Place Like Holmes_ and others just as patently dreadful. For obvious reasons, I eventually gave up and went back to basics.

Thanks to **evila_elf** for repeated previewing.  


 **Song:** Cat's in the Cradle (Harry Chapin)

May be blocked in some countries. Also available to watch or download at [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/37043737).

Tumblr link: [here](http://daasgrrl.tumblr.com/post/17877522644/also-viewable-at-vimeo-artist-harry-chapin).


End file.
